Lipstick
by Skitch
Summary: Lipstick+Skittery+his friends+spot=baaaad idea


August 13, 1900

**August 13, 1900**

"SKITCH! You'se ain't neveh gonna believe it!" Blondie bolted into Tibby's. All action stopped. All eyes moved to Blondie She stopped and looked around. "What?" She asked innocently. A few laugh, a few shook their head, mainly they went back to their food. "What?" she asked again.

"Nuttin', Blondie." Mush smiled and winked at her.

Blondie scurried the rest of the way to the booth where Skitch was sitting with Dutchy, Specs, and Skittery. "SKITCH!" she gasped, flopping down into the booth next to her.

"Look, I'se hoid ya alwight?" Skitch gave her friend a 'DUH' type look.

"Well, ya ain't neveh gonna believe it." Blondie frowned, picking up a fork and spinning it on the table.

"Would ya jist tell us already?" specs looked up from his potato. Skittery and Dutchy agreed through mouths stuffed with roast beef and toast.

"Okay, okay, Spots takin' ya on dat offah." Blondie wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"What offah?" Skitch looked dumbfounded. 

**August 8th 1900**

Skitch grabbed the flask from Skittery. "Gimmie some 'o dat." She fell back against a wall in the old warehouse and sunk to the floor. She took a big swig from it and sprayed everyone in a shower of liquid. Her companions, Blondie, Dutchy, Skittery, and Specs all burst into laughter. "What da hell is dis stuff?" She cried.

"Gin." Skittery replied.

Skitch gave a look as if she were thinking really hard. "It's real good." She rolled out. They all started to laugh again.

"We is soooooooo hammered." Blondie giggled.

Specs stared at her for a moment before bursting into giggles himself. Then everyone was in giggles. Then it was quiet for a few long moments.

Dutchy got up and crawled over to Skitch and sat back against the wall. He reached over to the flask and Skitch surrendered it to him.

Skitch's head lolled to the side to look at Dutchy. "You'se cute, y'know dat?" Blondie burst into giggles while Skittery sat prodding Specs in the side to see if he had passed out, which he had.

Dutchy took a shot of the gin. "Really?"

"Yeah." Skitch smiled. "I really wanna kiss ya right now."

"Really?" Dutchy asked.

"Yeah." Skitch nodded.

Dutchy took another swing at the gin. "Okay." They both leaned in and were about to connect when a hat hit Skitch in the face. She whirled as Blondie set off giggling again. Skitch returned the volley of the hat back at her friend.

"Hey, Hey, Skitch! Got any rouge?" Skittery looked more hyper then one of those little toy poodles. 

"Whaddya mean? I ain't no whore." Skitch frowned.

"Blondie?" Skittery asked.

"I'se got some 'o dat lip stuff." They all stared at her, wondering where she got it. "Stole it from Medda's." She tossed the small capsule at Skittery.

"T'anks." Skittery grinned.

"You got somet'in you ain't tellin' us Skit?" Skitch asked.

"Naw, I'se jist givin' Speccy a makeovah." Skittery explained as Dutchy passed out.

"I'se bet ya… half 'o next weeks pwofoits ta do dat ta Spot." Skitch grinned. Everyone knew Skittery couldn't resist a bet. Everyone also know Spot was very dangerous. Blondie gasped.

"Shoa." Skittery and Skitch spit shook on it. 

**August 13th 1900**

"So's I woided it wrong! I'se hoid from Peggy, who'se hoid from Johnny, who hoid from Runnah, who hoid from Henderson, who hoid from Allen, who hoid from Freeze, who hoid from dat guy…" Blondie started.

"Dat guy wid da hair?" Skitch asked.

"yeah. Anyway, he hoid from Jessie, how hoid from Sam, who hoid from Tom, who hoid from Mark, and to make a long story short…" Blondie babbled.

"Too Late." Skittery and Specs quipped. Dutchy said it too but his came out like "twoo wate" and flecks of roast beef flew across the table.

"Gross, Dutch! Keep yer mout' shut." Skitch sighed. "Get ta da point."

**August 10th, 1900**

Skitch, Blondie, Dutchy, and Skittery crossed the bridge. THE bridge. The BROOKLYN bridge. It was 2am and Skittery carried a tube of lipstick in his hand.

"Look, we'se only takin' ya ta da dooh . den you'se on yer own aftah dat." Blondie pointed out.

"Here, here." Skitch put in her agreement.

"Yeah, Whateveh, but if I'se get caught you'se is all goin' down wid me." Skittery just had to mention.

"Hey, Blondie an' I ain't got nuttin' ta do wid dis." Dutchy whined. 

"HEY!" Skitch glared at him.

"it's true. You'se goin' down Skitch." Blondie shrugged.

"Shut up." Skitch turned to Skittery. "You'se bettah not fail."

"Hey, where's Specs?" Dutchy looked around.

"He had 'impoitant buisness'" Blondie mocked.

"Ya mean he's got some new goil he ain't tellin' us 'bout?" Skitch asked.

"Dat's a good idea." Skittery grinned.

"what is?" Skitch asked.

"Not tellin' you guys 'bout me goils." Skittery chuckled. Skitch just shoved him playfully. 

**August 13th 1900**

"Sorry." Dutchy tried to smile.

"Spot wants ta meet ya down in central pahk at eight shahp." Blondie poked Skitch in the chest.

"but why?"

"he prolly wanna fight."

"prolly?" Skitch was confused.

"Yeah, 'parently he found out you'se behind da makeovah." Blondie picked up the fork she was playing with and snatched a bite of Spec's potato. 

"why me?" Skitch sat back and pushed her food away.

"You'se dared Skit ta do it, you'se behind da plan."Blondie shrugged. "You'se gonna eat dat?"

"no." Skitch started to think. "but I'se don' fight." 

"Left, Right, undercut. Dats all ya gots ta know." Dutchy offered.

"Shuddup." Skitch glared.

"don' show." Specs suggested.

"what?"

"don' show." He repeated.

"But if I'se do dat he'se'll get mad and I'll be a gonnah fer shoa!" Skitch explained.

"yer a gonnah if ya go anyway." Skittery put in.

**August 10th 1900**

Skitch, Blondie, and Dutchy stood next to the entrance of the bridge waiting for their friend to come back. Skittery trotted up after a few minutes.

"You get caught?" Skitch asked.

"I'se still heah ain't I?" 

"yeah, yeah."

**August 13th 1900**

"You guys gotta teach me ta fight!" Skitch pleaded.

"Left, Right, uppercut. I'se already told ya." Dutchy said.

"dat don' help." Skitch replied sternly.

"Guys, get goin' ya don' wanna be late fer da aftahnoon pape do ya?" Jack said as he passed.

"C'mon guys! Bell rings in three minutes!" Snipeshooter called from the door. The five friends realized they were the only ones left in the restaurant.

**August 11th 1900**

"Guys, guess what I'se hoid." Dutchy said when he reached his friends standing in front of the Horace Greeley statue. 

"what?" Specs said.

"When Spot woke up he went ballistic." Dutchy said.

"I hoid he went on a rampage."Blondie said.

"Oh, da make ovah t'ing?" Specs asked. "Mary shoa got a kick outta dat."

Skitch pushed Specs against the base of the statue. "Shut up! You'se told?"

"I'se didn't do nuttin, I'se sweah." Specs tried to defend himself.

"nice try." Skittery said. 

"I'm dead…" Skitch pulled off her hat and ran a hand through her hair. "We're dead." Skitch looked at Skittery.

"oh CRAP!" Skittery said in panic.

**August 13th 1900**

"Remembah wah I'se told ya. Right, Left, Uppahcut." Dutchy told Skitch as they stood at the north end of Central park.

"It's Left, Right, Uppahcut stupid." Blondie rolled her eyes.

Skittery handed her a tube of lipstick. "have fun." Was his advice.

"Get goin', Skitchy-babe." Specs said pushing her towards the middle of Central park.

"Don' call me babe, Speccy-boy." Skitch called.

"only if ya stop callin' me Speccy-boy!" Specs grinned.

"Fat chance!" She trotted off towards the meeting point. She came to the tree where Spot was waiting for her. He was smoking a cigarette and leaning against the tree. "heyya Spot…" she greeted.

"Good, ya didn' bring nobody." He stated. Skitch got a worried look on her face as thoughts raced through her head. "It'll make dis easah." He reached into his pocket.

"NO SLINGSHOT! Don'thurt me!" Skitch whined, falling to the ground and covering her head.

Spot looked at her and laughed as he pulled out a piece of folded paper. " I ain't heah ta fight ya Skitch." He joked.

"So… dis ain't about da lipstick?" Skitch sat up on her side.

Spot frowned. "whaddya know 'bout da lipstick?" He asked.

"nuttin. I'se sweah. I jist hoid somet'in 'bout it." She covered.

"get up." He stared down at her. When she stood he handed her the paper. "give dis ta Blondie."

"okay… I'se'll do dat." Skitch smiled and turned and took a deep breath. She walked back to where her friends were waiting. 

"Didja show 'im?" Blondie asked. 

"Yeah, Right, left, uppahcut, jist like ya said." Skitch crossed her arms and sat in her hip.

"really?" Blondie asked.

"No." Skitch rolled her eyes. "he didn't even wanna fight."

"What'd he want?" Dutchy quiried.

Skitch shoved a paper at Blondie. "He wanted me ta delivah dis."

Blondie stared at it for a moment. "foh me?"

"yeah you." Blondie took it from her.

"What's it say?" Specs asked.

"yeah, spill." Skittery put in.

"He wants ta take me out." Blondie folded the paper back up dumbfounded.

"He's gonna kill ya?" Dutchy asked.

Blondie stared at him and pushed his face. "no, stupid. He wants ta take me ta dinnah, like a date." 

"I'm hungry guys." Skitch said.

"Tibby's?" Specs suggested.

"Shoa." Skittery said and the five friends headed down the street. "y'know, you'se still owe me half 'o t'day's money, Skitch."

"Shut up."

**THE END**

*****Please note*** This is a figment of my imagination, I don't promote getting drunk or covering people's faces in lipstick or fighting or anything else you might deem… weird in this FF. now go, Review, and tell me how whack my mind is. Alright? Good.*****


End file.
